


Forbidden Places

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby and Chris get paroled and they and Angus make a huge mistake. Or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Places

Tobias Beecher was paroled in September, a chill wind in the air. He glanced at his greeting committee. Angus and a shiny-eyed Holly.  
Holly embraced him and would not let go even as Angus made them sit in the backseat and strapped them in.  
Her warm weight comforted Toby, just as Chris’ solid warmth had sustained him through cold nights in Oz.  
Soon, Chris would be out.  
Toby was not even guilty about getting a serial killer released from the jail where he belonged.  
“Daddy,” said Holly. “I want to go to the circus.”  
“Sure honey,” said Toby, not able to refuse her small request.  
“I love you daddy,” said Holly.  
That he knew for sure.  
She’d be staying with him on weekends. Gen’s parents had adopted Harry, but he’d try to see him as often as he could.

*  
In the visitor’s room after a week of freedom he longed to see Chris.  
He was tired, but Chris beamed at him when he came.  
“Hey,” he said. “Traffic was murder and Angus had to drop me off. I guess it’ll be a while before I can drive.”  
“You’re here now,” said Chris.  
“I’ll have you out soon,” said Toby. “Then we’ll move in together.”’  
“Really?”  
“Yes. My family is okay with it, just stay out trouble please. I need to be a good father for Holly.”  
“I’m fine Tobe. I haven’t shanked anybody in months. “  
“Good for you.”  
“Haven’t fucked anyone either. I’m saving myself for you. You’re brother is cute though. Think he’d like to fool around?”  
“Get him drunk enough and he’s a total slut,” said Toby lightly.  
Angus had gotten drunk and screwed his secretary a few times.  
His wife was not amused and she was divorcing him.  
“Just like you when you’re sober,” said Keller and gave him a leer.  
“Shut the fuck up. I haven’t been with anybody but you for years.”  
“Really? You ain’t fucked some chick to see if you still like it?”  
“No. I told you Holly’s teacher was a lesbian. “  
“That’s’ hot. Did you see her with her girlfriend?”  
“Chris!”  
“Girl on girl is hot. Threesomes are even better.”  
“Here we go, another tale of the sexual exploits of Christopher Keller.” Toby huffed.  
“There were these Playboy models, they hated men expect for me. We had a really hot time.”  
“Dear Penthouse..”  
“Shut up. I still have the photos. Well maybe Bonnie has them now.”  
“That poor, poor woman,” sighed Toby.  
He and Bonnie were part of the Chris Keller partners support club. Chris’ exes had a few things in common. He knew Kitty and Angie were tight, and he’d seen Bonnie quite a bit recently.  
Toby sighed and took his incorrigible lover’s hand softly.

*

 

Chris got out in May, and Toby had gotten going as a legal aide, and Holly was living with him full time. Harry came to stay every once in a while.  
It would be good.  
Angus stayed in the guestroom after his divorce.  
Chris had a job lined up at a garage, and swore not to get high or punch people.  
Toby knew he’d been clean since he came to Oz; his temper was a worse issue.

*  
It started innocently enough with Angus having a drink too much, and Keller suggesting a game of strip poker.  
Holly was staying with Victoria for the weekend, so Toby agreed.  
Eventually a half-naked Angus wound up in Chris’ lap, playfully licking his neck.  
Somehow it escalated to Chris giving Angus a blowjob while Toby wondered what the hell this would lead to.   
Only last week Keller had wanted a threesome with a pretty young waiter. The name “Bryce Tibbets” entered Toby’s head.  
Despite this Toby agreed, and the waiter had let his fingers brush against Toby’s arm and Keller nearly broke them. They left quickly, Toby sighing.  
Toby knew Angus was safe; Chris would never hurt any of his kin.  
Eventually Angus let Chris fuck him, while Toby watched in shock.  
He held his brother’s hand, and Chris paid it no heed.  
He wasn’t jealous of Angus, and knew that they’d’ never do this again.  
Angus was like an unspoiled Toby, innocent and not half as mad.  
Keller would never tell Toby of his fantasies of fucking Cyril O’Reily. That would have been beyond the pale even for Chris.  
Angus was of sound if intoxicated mind, so it was okay.  
Angus reminded him of how Toby must have been before Vern got his claws in him.  
Keller fucked Toby later, and it was just as good as ever.  
Angus held his brother’s hand, and reassured him it would be okay later.  
Like he’d done once when Toby was bullied at school.  
Angus beat the crap out of the bullies, and Toby would return the favor for him later.  
Now they bonded by fucking Toby’s pet serial killer.   
*  
“This didn’t happen,” thought Angus and looked at his brother, still entwined with Keller in bed.  
He’d been drunk, that’s why he let a serial killer fuck him. It wasn’t really incest, since he’d never fucked Toby.  
Besides, they were both adults and he’d always looked up to Toby even if he was a monumental fuckup.  
Angus was bi, but he mostly preferred women.  
This hadn’t happened.  
Toby had been sober, but he was messed up from prison life, and Chris was a sociopath.  
*  
“Angus,” said Toby. “I’m sorry. I don’t know why we did that.”  
“It was Keller,” said Angus. “He exudes pheromones that can affect anyone.”  
“Yes. I don’t care for you like that.”  
“Me neither. I’m moving out soon.”  
“Okay. “  
Toby nodded. Chris would take everything he had and twist it somehow. He’d poison all normal things. He should throw him out and never see him again.  
But he loved him too much, and what they did with Angus was a one-off.  
It had to be.  
Chris was enough for him to handle.  
*  
“Sorry,” said Chris.   
“It won’t happen again.”  
“No. It was fun though.”  
“Yeah, in a totally sick sort of a way.”  
“After all the shit you pulled in Oz, a little consensual sex shouldn’t affect you like that.”  
“Are you trying to make me feel better?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Sure. It’s worse to kill someone than have a threesome with your bother, but it’s still a sin.”  
“Are you Catholic now, Tobe?”  
“No. I’m a religious mutt. You’re the Catholic one.”  
“Hence my many big sins.”  
“Don’t look like you’re proud of them,” said Toby and kissed him.  
*  
Angus tried to pretend that night had never happened.  
Mostly he succeeded.  
He began dating a woman, and she was nice.  
She was nothing like Toby.  
He let Keller fuck him once more, but they were alone so it was only a small sin.  
He’d bear the guilt and Toby would never know.  
They’d be fine.  
But the forbidden places they’d been to still beckoned.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a discussion between me and vanillalime and iskra667. Something about an Angus-Toby-Chris threesome, which would be wrong but kind of hot.


End file.
